girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-06-29 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- If anyone thinks I'm going to dig through all those chalkboards to see if any of it makes mathematical sense... Even I am not that compulsive. I do wonder whether the picture above Agatha's arm in panel 4 is meant to be a beanie or a UFO. Bkharvey (talk) 04:08, June 29, 2018 (UTC) : I think the beanie is showing something rotating on an axis. Argadi (talk) 08:38, June 29, 2018 (UTC) How about that, Agatha discovers a scary theory about the problem Mechanicsburg faces currently. And Higgs will be coming in telling her that it's no mere theory very soon. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:14, June 29, 2018 (UTC) : I did feel a little disappointed that, while this does advance the plot by telling Agatha some important things, today's page didn't really tell us anything new -- unless perhaps it's a motive for the murder. Bkharvey (talk) 04:50, June 29, 2018 (UTC) : P.S. Your comment on Higgs reminds me that Agatha should have heard this from Gil long ago; I understand why people are keeping them apart, but they really need a summit meeting to get caught up with each other. (I do understand why, at the meta level, keeping them apart is useful to the narrative! It's just that I sympathize more with the characters than with the authors or the audience.) Bkharvey (talk) 04:54, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :: (Is is colon abuse if I respond to my own post?) Actually Agatha does know that it's a real threat. She by Jenka. She just has to connect the dots. Bkharvey (talk) 05:17, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :::She just did, which is the point of this page. A character gained insight to the plot. --Fred1740 (talk) 14:12, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::::Umm, if we mean the same thing by "connect the dots," namely, connect this stuff on the chalkboards with the Dreen-sighting by the Castle, I'm not sure that's true. What she says in the last panel is that she now understands why the other Royal Society people are scared, and they don't know about the Dreen heading for Mechanicsburg. Bkharvey (talk) 01:27, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Okay, about the chalkboards... As a long-time teacher, I quite understand how one board can be light gray (after lots of erasures) while the one in front of it is quite black. And these days a lot of chalkboards are green (I think because the chalk dust doesn't hurt the contrast between the chalk and the board so much). But I've never seen a green chalkboard behind a black one in the same frame, and I've never seen a brown chalkboard, period. Also, in panel 3 the boards move up and down, but in panels 4 and 5 they move sideways. I've seen it both ways, but never in the same frame! Bkharvey (talk) 05:01, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :I have seen brown chalkboards, period. Both in real life and here. Svesjo (talk) 05:44, June 29, 2018 (UTC) : Likely some spark designed the chalkboard sliding mechanism. But couldn't they have come up with a better eraser? Argadi (talk) 08:38, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :: I always used to offer my students extra credit if they could invent a practical board-eraser-cum-vacuum-cleaner that would pick up the chalk dust. Over the years, a few students did show up with models, but they never really picked up much dust, and they tended to be way too loud. Bkharvey (talk) 01:50, June 30, 2018 (UTC) This identifies Mechancisburg as the epicenter of the current plot. Agatha wants the Lantern to free the town. Madwa was headed for England with it. Someone or group in England wants to, at least, enter Mechancisburg. Why? Did Lucrezia find our about Robur's experiments? She seems to have gotten tangled up with the Muse of Time. Lady Selnikov was part of the anti-Martellus faction and she was after the Lantern. Madwa seems to be a different faction. If Madwa is dead, who killed her? Do any of the other factions know about the "being" in Mechanicsburg? (who cares about what color the chalkboards are?) --Fred1740 (talk) 20:57, June 29, 2018 (UTC) : Well, first, about the chalkboards, of course I agree that they're not the important thing about this page. But I don't feel bad about paying attention to the artwork. It would have been easier to color all the boards the same. But they (or was it just Cheyenne?) decided not to. Why? Just messing with us? I guess the green board calls attention to the "Mechanicsburg," although that word alone on its board apart from underlinings and arrows pointing to it seems attention-calling enough. And there's no practical/storytelling reason for the glimpse of brown chalkboard. These things make me curious! Sorry... ➤ :: I have a new theory: The reason for the glimpse of brown chalkboard is to get us to expect different colors so that the glimpse of green board in panel 5 doesn't get us to expect anything special from it until we get to panel 6. Bkharvey (talk) 01:57, June 30, 2018 (UTC) : As for Mechanicsburg, all this journeying Agatha's been doing has always been to look for a way to undo the time freeze. She has other problems, but she could be working on those anywhere. She's here to follow the lantern, as you say. I'm not convinced that entering Mechanicsburg is the purpose of Madwa and her not-yet-seen collaborators. My guess is that she wants to achieve worldwide power by mastering time and weaponizing it. Maybe she needs to visit Robur's lab, but if she has the lantern maybe she doesn't need anything else. She certainly was able to use it to enter England undetected. ➤ : Of course we know something Agatha still doesn't know, namely, that before this story ends she's going to have the power to travel through time. And we know that Mechanicsburg will be freed. Bkharvey (talk) 22:25, June 29, 2018 (UTC) : By the way, just thought I'd mention, time isn't a "force." Bkharvey (talk) 01:57, June 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, neither is gravity. (/nitpick mode OFF) Svesjo (talk) 19:23, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :::Ah, but GG is a Victorian-era story, and gravity was a force until Einstein. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 19:41, June 30, 2018 (UTC) It's funny how you see things different ways when you stare at the same page long enough. Thinking meta, it makes perfect storytelling sense for them to stretch out the sequence of events leading to this big reveal. But in-story, if all the English sparks are terrified about this hint at the existence of the Dreen, then that's the first thing Moonbark should have said to Agatha as they deplaned. (Deballooned?) And Albia shouldn't be messing around with Agatha either. (By the way, can someone remind me how Klaus got those Dreen to work for him?) Bkharvey (talk) 19:55, June 30, 2018 (UTC) : Has it been mentioned how Klaus did that? I suspect it's Klaus' ability to find the right monster for the right job. (What is the canon source for the description of that ability?) He made them an offer of a job/benefit package that appealed to them. Argadi (talk) 21:12, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :: Ooh! Ooh! I know this one! Carson says it about von Pinn. Bkharvey (talk) 21:37, June 30, 2018 (UTC) ::: Thank you. Now all I need to do is limit myself to only reading 100 pages before and after that (at least until I've had breakfast). Argadi (talk) 10:53, July 1, 2018 (UTC) :: No, we've been given no clue whatsoever how the Dreen came to be working with/for Klaus. --13:10, July 1, 2018 (UTC)Geoduck42 (talk) New "Chapter" Titles Kaja had added new chapter/section titles again and I have added them to the chronology. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:13, June 30, 2018 (UTC) : Thank you! Argadi (talk) 21:12, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :: You are welcome! I know I have complained about the persnickety nature of this task in the past and I greatly appreciate being thanked, but I have to admit it is satisfying to get rid of all of those "Week starting…" headings. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:46, July 1, 2018 (UTC)